Klefan Adventures
by StereoRiptide
Summary: Stefan has taken his place as Klaus' right hand man. Follow them on their journey as they travel the world, kill the innocent, and live life to the fullest. -Companion to Hotel Room Queen-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Just a short prologue to start us off. This will follow Stefan and Klaus on their many adventures. Five reviews and I'll continue it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klefan Adventures~<strong>_

_You're not a hero  
><em>_You're a liar_

_You're not a savior  
><em>_You're a vampire_

* * *

><p>"They did another locator spell. They'll be here by tonight." I announce, walking into our hotel room.<p>

"Lovely. Maybe you should make the nightmare a little more horrifying this time." Klaus says, sitting on the couch, sipping his wine.

"Of course." I say, smirking.

"Here, have a bite to eat." He says, motioning to the three girls dancing around him.

"My pleasure." I mumble, walking over and sinking my fangs into the shoulder of the brunette. I pull back after a few seconds, dropping the girl on the ground with a thud.

"Ahhh." I moan, licking my lips. He smiles and raises his glass towards me.

"When are we moving?" I ask, going to sit beside him.

"Tomorrow." He says, simply.

"But you said they'd be here tonight." I say, confused.

"They will. I want to be in the same hotel." He says, smirking.

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "You and your mind games, Klaus."

"You seem to be enjoying my company, young Stefan." He says, amused.

"I do enjoy it, but I enjoy your lifestyle even more."

"Wonderful. It's been far to long since I've had a number two. Being number one all alone gets boring after a few centuries." He says, winking.

"I can imagine so."

"Now, about that nightmare..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review. XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thanks for all the review, alerts, and favorites guys. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klefan Adventures~<strong>_

_You're not a hero  
>You're a liar<em>

_You're not a savior  
>You're a vampire<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing, Arizona. 3:00pm<strong>

"Why are we going back to Texas? I thought we were going to head north." I ask, throwing the hotel room door open. Klaus sighs and pushes the girls body off of him as he climbs off the bed.

"Because they are moving too slowly. We are too far for a certain someone to give Elena nightmares tonight." He says, pulling a shirt over his head. "And don't do that." He adds, shaking his head, with a crooked smile.

"Do what?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That." He says, gesturing to my stance. "The whole 'moody vampire teenager'. It aggravates me to no end." He says.

"Sorry." I tell him, relaxing. "When do we leave?" I ask, picking up the bodies lying around the room and piling them into a empty corner.

"Soon." He says, licking his lips at the sight of the bodies. "How was your outing?" He adds.

"Wonderful" I say, smirking and putting my fangs on display.

"Splendid. Now take care of these bodies so we can get moving."

"What do I do with them?" I ask, glancing at the pile.

"I don't care, just dispose of them." He says, frustrated.

"What if someone finds them?" I ask.

"Shut up! Stop asking so many questions!" He yells, throwing his hands in the air and walking out the door, disappearing around the corner.

I laugh and turn to the bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>San Antonio, Texas. 11:16pm<strong>

I was sitting on the roof of our new, crappy hotel. A few floors below me lay Klaus, happily sipping from some sorority girl. A few floors lower were Damon and Elena, sleeping peacefully, I presume. If only they knew what lurked above them.

I close my eyes and concentrate on an image. Projecting it into Elena's sleeping mind is easy and only takes a second. Soon I can hear her crying and thrashing on the hotel mattress. It's almost too easy putting nightmares in her unconscious head.

A few minutes later and my phone vibrates from my pocket. I pull it out and take a glance.

_I thought you wanted to fight this. You let me down. Again. -Damon_

I sigh. Damon and his moodiness.

_He's always watching. -Stefan._

I text back, and put my phone away. That should shut him up. He knows Klaus is watching my every move yet he bugs my phone with messages.

I jump from the edge, falling through the air for a few seconds before gracefully landing on the patio of our room. I slide the door open and walk back inside the cool air conditioning.

Klaus stands in the middle of the room, head-banging and dancing drunkenly with three girls.

"Can we turn it down a little?" I yell over the blaring music.

"No. Here, have a bite." He yells, pushing a girl towards me.

The blood drips down her neck and onto her white bra. I feel my vampire features emerge instantly, fangs getting dangerously sharp. I bite into her, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her against me. The sweat from our bodies hold us together like glue as I drain and she moans.

Sooner rather than later she falls against me, lifeless. I groan and throw her to the ground, turning back to Klaus. His eyes are closed, dancing like he's in his own world. I fall into the beat of the song and soon I'm dancing just as wildly as he is. It never felt like this, dancing to the slow classical music with Elena. I feel free. No worries, no guilt. This must be how Damon feels when he's dancing around like a drunken idiot.

* * *

><p>After hours of dancing I fall back onto the bed with Klaus beside me.<p>

"That was splendid." Klaus says, out of breath.

"No one says splendid anymore. I think you mean awesome." I say, smirking.

"That was awesome."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry everyone, I broke a finger playing softball. So now I have two fingers taped together, which doesn't make typing very easy. I'll try to get some more written soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klefan Adventures~<strong>_

_You're not a hero  
>You're a liar<em>

_You're not a savior  
>You're a vampire<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing, Arizona.<strong>

"Stefan, bring me another blood bag. My head is severely hurting." Klaus yells from the bedroom.

"One second." I yell.

I pick the hairbrush up off the sink and brush my spiked hair down until it lies flat on my forehead.

"Coming" I say, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing a blood bag from the mini fridge, throwing it to Klaus.

"Thank you, boy." He says, sitting his head up to gulp it down quickly.

"I didn't know originals got hangovers so easily." I say, sitting back on the couch and crossing my legs.

"You do not know a lot of things." He replies with a smirk.

"True. So why don't you tell me?" I ask, giving him a suggestive smirk.

"Don't try my patience, little one. I don't have as much restraint as my no longer living brother did." He says, throwing the empty blood bag at me.

"I say we go out and have some fun." I tell him.

"Perhaps you should let me recover from our last bit of fun before we go out for more." He replies.

"Ugh, must we always waste so much time?" I ask, lying my head back with a groan.

"We can waste as much time as we please. There is always more of it to spare." He replies, lying down on the bed with a sigh.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon." I say, grabbing my jacket and making my way towards the door.

"Bring back some fries, Stefan. I have a really bad craving for fries right now. Ketchup too." He yells as I close the hotel room door behind me.

I make my way around town and stop suddenly in front of a small music store.

An idea comes to mind.

I walk inside and to the back where a teenager, with bleached blonde hair, stands behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" He asks, looking up from the algebra book.

"I'm looking for a couple cd's." I tell him.

"Well that wall right there..." He points across the room. "...is all cd's. They're sorted by genre and then year."

"Thanks" I tell him, walking over and beginning my search.

* * *

><p>Fifty bucks, three cd's, and two large fries later, I'm back in the hotel room sitting in front of Klaus' laptop. I quickly drag and paste the songs I want from the cd's onto a blank one.<p>

"What are you up to?" He asks, stuffing three more fries into his mouth and walking over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Making a mixed cd for Damon." I tell him, hitting the eject button.

"Why are you doing that exactly?" He asks, holding his fries towards me as an offer. I shake my head and pick up the disc, searching the desk for a marker.

"Because I'm sure Elena's music has killed some of his already limited brain cells by now." I tell him, finally finding a sharpie. Klaus laughs, and shakes his head.

"Marvelous idea. Make us one for the road as well." He says, dipping a fry in his red sauce made of ketchup and blood.

"Will do." I tell him, writing _Damon's mix _on the cd and slipping it into a case. "I'm gonna run over to their hotel and drop this off at the front desk." I say, disappearing out the door.

Once I'm on the first floor I ask for front desk for a pen and paper. I hurriedly write a note, letting Damon know what the cd is for.

_Damon, _

_Thought you could use a break from all the 'Elena music'. This should rid you of the headache you get after hearing the same songs over and over. I remembered you liked these guys in 2001 when they first formed. _

_You can forget the animal blood. I want to learn to control the people stuff. _

_Have fun,  
><em>_Stefan_

* * *

><p>"You know I've been thinking." I say as we walk down the streets, hands in our pockets.<p>

"That could be a bad thing." Klaus says, glancing at me with a smirk. I smack his shoulder playfully and turn back to the sidewalk in front of us.

"So what have you been thinking about, my little ripper?" He asks.

"All we do is run, stop, kill, and repeat. It's getting a little boring." I tell him. He glances at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Continue." He says, ushering me on.

"Well why don't we make things a little more interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asks, sounding uninterested.

"Cars."

"Cars?" He asks.

"Yea, we should both pick a fast car and race to our next stop. Whoever wins can eat the first round of humans while the other watches." I tell him.

"Ahh... I think I'll agree to that." He says. "I shall go select my car. You should do the same. We'll meet back at the hotel around six." He adds.

"Sounds good. I'll bring back dinner." I say, adding a smirk at the end.

"Nothing too bitchy. That last one almost left a scar in a very sensitive area." Klaus says, shuddering in rememberance.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry to disappoint everyone, but writers block is hitting me hard for all of my TVD stories. On top of that I have a softball tournament this Saturday. Even though we won the tournament at the beginning of the year, and all the games throughout the season, my coach wants us to compete in this one as well.

He's honestly a greedy guy. We're already getting regular trophies and medals for winning the season, but he says he wants the _BIG_ trophy for his office. So I'll be playing five games this Saturday with a broken finger and scraped up body parts from the game we had yesterday.

So this story will be labeled _Complete _until further notice.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added my story to their alerts/favorites.


End file.
